


June 25

by dream_maker



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_maker/pseuds/dream_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of what might've occurred on June 25-26, the second night of the Big Brother premiere. A lot of mysterious things went down and I thought it might've been a pretty interesting - and hilarious - night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 25

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional of course! Also I guessed on some of the details of that night since I'm not totally sure of the timing, etc.

 Zach stood in a corner of the bar by himself and pulled out his phone to send a text to Frankie:

_I wish you were here. I’m so bored! BB17 SUCKS!  And I hardly got to talk to you last night._

Frankie:  

_Sorry my love. I had other commitments tonight. I wish I could see you again too._

Zach:  

_Well what are you doing later?_

Frankie:  

_Actually I’m performing at Broadway Sessions later tonight. It’s at a theater and on Thursday nights, a variety of performers sing Broadway songs… wanna come into the city and see me?_

Zach:

_Really?_

Frankie:

_Um – yeah really! I figured you’d say no but if you want to come I’d love it! What about Derrick and Cody?_

Zach:

_I’ll tell them I’m going to see you. They get it lol. They’ll keep their big mouths shut. Where do I go and what time?_

Frankie gave Zach the address of the Beechman Theatre and told him the best way to get there by train and cab. Jon Erik and Doug were going to be there, so Frankie said to text them in case he was back stage.

Zach ducked out of the Big Brother premiere as soon as he could. He pulled Cody aside and said he was going to the city to see Frankie. 

“It’s kind of late. Are you coming back tonight?” Cody asked.

“I don’t know,” Zach answered casually. “Frankie’s doing some performance tonight. I might just stay at his place afterwards since it will be late – then I’ll come back to the hotel tomorrow morning.”

Cody raised his eyebrows, “Okay bro…” 

Zach smirked and playfully shoved Cody’s shoulder. Both Cody and Derrick were well aware of all that had gone down between Zach and Frankie since Big Brother ended. Which was basically an open-ended friends-with-benefits arrangement interspersed with angst and drama as Zach continued to portray himself as (mostly) straight publicly and Frankie maintained an extremely busy schedule that wouldn’t allow for a stable relationship even if he wanted it.

Meanwhile Zankie fans were still thirsting for a confirmed connection between the two of them while the haters, especially the Frankie fans who hated Zach, loved to claim there was evidence that they weren’t even close.  Zach and Frankie had pretty much put the latter rumors to rest the prior night when their emotional reunion at the first night of the Big Brother premiere went viral as a fan captured it on video.

Zach caught a train into the city then flagged down a cab to take him to the theatre.  Once in the cab, he texted both Frankie and Jon Erik to say he was on his way. Jon Erik texted him back, saying Frankie was already backstage but that he would meet him at the door. He assured Zach that he wouldn’t miss Frankie’s performance since he wasn’t scheduled to sing for another 45 minutes or so. 

About 25 minutes later, Zach found Jon Erik at the entrance. Jon Erik suggested he take off his pink hat and try to be a bit more incognito.  Zach pulled up the hood on his sweatshirt and shuffled into the darkened theatre behind Jon Erik, looking down, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

They had seats at a small table toward the back right side of the theater.  Doug greeted Zach with a warm hug.

“I just texted Frankie that you’re here,” Doug smiled. “He’s really excited and says you are going to love this performance.”

They watched a couple other singers before the host introduced Frankie.

Frankie took the stage and started talking about Big Brother and the premiere reunion from the prior night.

“There were, like fans coming up to me and saying _why didn’t you take Zach? Zach would’ve been true to you to the end!_ And I felt like… what the fuck, it’s a fucking game!  And so I’ve been in like a weird like kind of horrible mood but honestly, I don’t want to talk…” 

And then he went into _The Winner Takes it All._ Zach had to bite his tongue not to yell out to Frankie, remembering that he was trying to stay unnoticed. And when Frankie changed the lyrics to _I was in Zach’s arms_ , Zach had to cover his mouth as he doubled over in laughter, Jon Erik and Doug joining him. 

Frankie looked right at Zach during parts of the performance including both times he sang the _lover or the friend_ line, during which he pulled his jacket aside flashing his glitter covered left tit.

As always, Frankie had the audience in the palm of his hands and finished to loud applause.  As he walked back and handed the microphone to the host, he leaned into the mic and said, “I love you Zach!”

Zach smirked, shaking his head.

After a few more performers, Doug whisptered, "C’mon guys, Frankie wants us to meet him by the side door.”

A few minutes later, Frankie came out and threw himself into Zach’s arms. Thankfully Frankie had wiped most of his chest glitter off after his performance so Zach escaped with only a minor glitter attack. 

“Thanks for coming. I loved having you in the audience.”

Zach wrapped his arms tightly around Frankie’s waist and lifted him up in a huge bear hug.  Frankie kissed Zach on the neck, eliciting a shy giggle from Zach. 

“Well, how could I miss you singing our song?” Zach asked with a grin.

“Aw, we have a SONG!! Yay for Zankie!!!” Frankie exclaimed.

Zach and Frankie decided to head back to Frankie’s apartment while Jon Erik and Doug headed off to do their own thing.

 

Frankie dropped his keys on the table in the front hallway and headed toward the kitchen, calling out to Zach.

“You want something to drink? A beer? Water?”

Zach followed him into the kitchen, answering, “No thanks.”

Frankie took a bottle of water out of the fridge, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Zach replied in a low voice.

Frankie took a big swig from his water bottle, then turned around and almost bumped into Zach who was standing mere inches behind him.  Frankie jolted back a little, seeing the clear lust in Zach’s dilated eyes. He felt like Zach wanted to eat him up.

“Well, Tiger,” Frankie said seductively. “Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“No, “ Zach answered again. He stepped closer to Frankie and took the bottle of water out of his hand, placing it on the counter. He backed Frankie into the refrigerator, pushing his body against him and joining their lips.

Frankie moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck as Zach grinded himself against Frankie.

Within moments they were in Frankie’s room, clothes discarded, a mass of limbs and tongues writhing on the bed.

Zach was on his back with his legs pulled back as Frankie used his fingers to stretch Zach out.  Frankie leaned down and kissed Zach  passionately then nibbled on his earlobe and sucked a mark onto his neck.  Zach was already leaking and whimpering.  Frankie knew if he wasn’t careful, Zach would cum before they even started fucking.  Finally when Zach was clearly ready; Frankie rolled on a condom, lined himself up and pushed into his ass as Zach moaned, wincing slightly with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

After a moment, Zach pushed back against Frankie, and Frankie’s thrusts started slowly and methodical.  Before long though he was slamming into Zach, losing control as he watched him coming apart below him.  Frankie grabbed Zach’s cock stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts until Zach cried out and came all over his hand.  A few minutes later Frankie felt the familiar tightening of his abdomen as his orgasm washed over him. 

They both lay still for a few minutes until their breathing returned to normal, then cleaned themselves off.  Frankie cuddled into Zach’s side, putting his head on his chest as Zach ran his fingers down his arm and back.

“I’ve missed you Zach,” Frankie confessed. “I know both our lives are crazy but every time I’m with you… I don’t know, it just feels so right.”

Zach ran his free hand through Frankie’s hair, sighing. “I know. Same. I don’t know what to say. I’m… I’m still not ready to make my sexuality a public thing. Getting closer though. And let’s be honest, the important people in our lives like our friends and family know what’s up. Even my family knows although we don’t exactly talk about it…”

Frankie laughed, and ruffled his hair. “It’s okay my love. The truth is, I’m too busy for a relationship right now anyway. And let’s face it, I’m not going anywhere – you have my heart, you little fucker! Let’s just enjoy tonight and not worry about tomorrow or beyond, okay?” 

Zach smiled and nodded.

“I’m starving!” Frankie exclaimed. “How about I make us some scrambled eggs?”

Frankie scampered off to the kitchen and Zach picked up his phone to browse through Twitter.  As he started seeing some weird tweets about Derrick, Rachel, Periscope, and a fire alarm, he sat up straighter in bed, frantically scrolling and trying to figure out what was going on.

“Oh my God, holy SHIT!” Zach screamed a few minutes later.

Frankie came running in with two plates of eggs, “Zach, what’s the matter? Are you okay?”

Zach looked at Frankie with fear in his eyes, face completely pale.  From the look on his face, Frankie was scared someone had died.

“Is everything okay Zach? You’re scaring me!”

“There was a fire alarm pulled at my hotel. Everyone was evacuated. Fucking Rachel put the whole thing on Periscope! And started asking _where’s Zach_?” 

“Whaaaat?” Frankie said, as he scampered over to the bed. “Show me.”

“I just found the Periscope broadcast.”

They both watched as Rachel walked through the hotel lobby repeatedly calling out:  _"Does anyone know where Zach is?”_

 Cody (looking petrified that Rachel was filming on Periscope): _“Zach hasn’t come down here yet.”_

Derrick mumbling off camera: _“Let’s not talk about Zach.”_

Elissa (in a teasing tone): _“Derrick knows where Zach is.”_

 

“Oh my God,” whined Zach, “This is so AWKWARD.”

Frankie couldn’t control his giggles.  They continued watching.

 

Rachel: _“He left the hotel?”_

Derrick (off camera): “ _I’m not saying that.”_  

Derrick (now on camera): _“He’s completely safe, more safe than any of us, I promise you!”_

Rachel (off camera), quieter: _“Oh he’s at Frankie’s?”_

Derrick: _“NO, what the fuck? He’s here at the hotel!”_

Elissa:   _“Wait he’s at Frankie’s?”_

Derrick: _“No! He’s here! He’s… he’s… he’s -_

Rachel: _“The whole hotel was evacuated.”_

Derrick: _“Yes, he’s already checked back into his room.”_

Elissa: _“Okay why is this ridiculous right now?”_

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Zach yelled out as he hit pause. “How is he considered the greatest Big Brother player ever? That was the WORST lying I’ve ever seen. Why would I be let back into my room when everyone was still in the lobby? 

 Frankie by this point was doubled over rolling on the bed laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. 

“Oh my God, I’ve never seen anything so hilarious in my life! I literally have tears rolling down my face!”

“Frannkkiiieee! Stahpp!! This isn’t funny!”

“Oh but it is Zach, it is absolutely hysterical!”

Zach started to giggle despite himself, even though he was still freaking out. 

“I mean what are the FUCKING chances that a fire alarm gets pulled at the hotel the night I’m gone! And Rachel – WHAT THE FUCK? Does she have to broadcast EVERYTHING?” And couldn’t Derrick have just said, ‘Oh Zach went out to party with some friends,”’ or ‘Zach picked up a smokebomb at the party and went home with her’? It’s so obvious he’s lying. And then the Reilly sisters – don’t get me started! I mean I know they’re aware of what’s gone on between us, but could they BE anymore obvious??!!”

The more Zach freaked out, the harder Frankie laughed.

Zach turned the Periscope back on and Derrick was now responding to comments.

“Oh for fuck sake,” said Zach, exasperated.

 

Derrick:  _“What does it say – is he having sex? That’s actually a pretty good guess!”_

 

“Oh my God!”  Zach angrily closed the Periscope app and was about to throw his phone across the room, but Frankie grabbed his arm before he could release it 

“Zach,” he laughed, “It’s okay. Derrick covered for you. People probably think you met some girl at the premiere and you’re fucking her in your room or somewhere else.”

“Oh come on Frankie. Our fans freak out if we fav a tweet that mentions each other. They watch everything like hawks. You don’t think they are going to be deeply analyzing this? They already ARE! That’s how I found out about it.”

“So what?” Frankie said. “Who cares? The Zankie fans are convinced we are soulmates and we’re meant to be together. The Zankie haters will never believe it. This won’t change anything, it’s just another piece of ammunition in the Zankie arsenal. And someday, maybe, if we can figure things out, we can even tell them the truth.”

Zach fell back on the pillow his arm over his face.

“What’s wrong Zach?” Frankie asked gently.

“I don’t know.” Zach answered honestly. “I feel bad that I’m such a mess and I can’t be open about our relationship. It’s not fair to you. And now this whole fire alarm thing? Fuuuccckkk. What a mess.”

“It’s not a mess, Zach. You just don’t address it. Ignore any tweets or YouNow questions or whatever – just ignore. Do you know how much hate I get on social media? Instagram and YouTube are the worst. I completely ignore all of it. It doesn’t mean it stops but I don’t give it the time of day. These are people who are prying into your life and trying to get information you aren’t ready to give them. Now, unlike my haters, most of these people mean well; they’re just a little overzealous and invasive. So just ignore it.“

Zach moved his arm off his face and looked over at Frankie, “I hate how much hate you get. I can’t tell you how many times I want to go off on people but you are in my head saying _when people throw shade shine brighter_ so I hold back. Frankie, you’re amazing and those people are scum. I love you.”

“I love you too Zach. Now eat your eggs and then let’s cuddle and go to sleep. We have to get you up and out of here early so you can sneak back into the hotel.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

They sat side by side silently eating their eggs.

Zach looked over at Frankie with a smirk, “… I guess it was pretty fucking hilarious.”

Frankie burst out laughing again, “ _Is he having sex – oh that’s a pretty good guess!”_ I fucking love Derrick!” 

“Frannnkkkieee!” Zach whined as he tackled him, holding down his arms. Frankie smiled up at him and Zach leaned down to kiss him, ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please let me know in the comments what you think. :)


End file.
